Obsession Possession
by gwendy
Summary: After escaping Kazuya and Heihachi's clutches, Jin isolates himself from the world. An e-mail from his father, Kazuya Mishima, suddenly comes to him, luring him with the truth about his mother, Jun Kazama. Will Jin accept? Set after T4 wslight T5.
1. Contact

"Obsession Possession" 

**Author's notes:** This story is set after Tekken 4 but is not related to Tekken 5 (though I am wishing it is) This fanfic is inspired from the song "Even In Death" by Evanescence and is from Jin Kazama's point of view. It is also the sequel to my first Tekken fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" so this has some relation to the Tekken Anime Movie. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter I: Contact**

I hate him. I hate them. I hate ALL of them!!! They're nothing but monsters...yes. That's what they are. And it disgusts me to even think that it is THEIR blood that flows in my veins! Their dirty, dirty blood!

I rammed my fists hard against the punching bag, taking all my frustrations on it. I was in Spain now. I would've stayed longer in Australia if they hadn't intercepted me there. And as much as I would've liked to go back to Japan, I couldn't. Not with those damned Mishimas tailing me.

I shook my head vigorously, the sweat flying away from my tousled hair as I continued to train. Here I am: a young man of twenty-two, with all the money I'll ever need and countless opportunities for my future. Why wasn't I happy? Because I am not like any other man. I'm warped...tormented because of the evil seeds that reside within my body.

Seven years ago, this extreme loathing for life would have been alien to me. My mother, Jun Kazama, had raised me to love everything about Kami's creations: from the lowly ant to the tall pine trees around our little cottage in Yakushima Forest. But that was before that Toshin came to ruin our lives. I never found my mother's body no matter how much time I spent ruffling through the remnants of our house. Heeding her last wishes, I went and sought refuge in the only living relative I had left: Heihachi Mishima.

Four years under his wing and tutelage, I came to trust my grandfather...but I was blinded. So horribly blinded! He had seen me as nothing but a source of power...a replacement for the son he killed: Kazuya Mishima.

I stopped punching and walked over to my bed in the condo unit I was staying in. I sat there and stared at my hands. Mishima...it sickens me to be associated with that name because of my heritage. What did Mother see in Kazuya!? I refuse to acknowledge him as my father. I don't want to! It would've been better off if he were dead or if I'd never met him at all!

When I got to meet Kazuya in the fourth Iron Fist Tournament, all my childhood imaginings of the father I never met, faded away like a wisp of smoke. No. That wasn't my father. I have no father. I have no grandfather. And sadly...I no longer have a mother.

Oh, Mother...my beautiful, dead mother. Why did you stop me from avenging you from the very man who left you alone and unprotected in the wilderness? That was the question that had been reverberating in my head for the last few months after I escaped Kazuya and Heihachi's evil plans. I grunted loudly and allowed myself to fall back on the soft mattress. I couldn't understand it. After all this time...why did Mother choose that moment to appear? Years after her death, I had wanted so much to have a glimpse of her but now, I realized I shouldn't have stopped. I should've killed Heihachi and Kazuya. Now, it's too late. That damned G Corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu will surely go on a rampage.

A sudden bleep from my laptop computer disrupted my thoughts. I turned to find that I had an incoming message. I sighed deeply. It must be Ling Xiaoyu again. She was the girl I went to high school with and she's the only girl I can talk to. Most girls in my class, when I try to have a little talk, just giggle incessantly and stammer when they speak, which is very annoying. Ling can sometimes be annoying: always following me around, babbling about stuff that I don't even know or care about. And yet...I wasn't doing much to stop her. She was, in a way, my confidant.

Ling had been sending me e-mails from the start of the fourth Iron Fist Tournament and until now, she's been sending mails nonstop. I'm pretty sure that she's trying to track me down, but I know enough about hacking to make sure she wouldn't find me.

I sat up and moved towards the computer. I opened the e-mail. My eyes widened. It wasn't from Ling. It was from Kazuya.

Jin Kazama.

I didn't realize how good a fighter you've become. I have to admit that I underestimated you.

I'd like you to come by my office in the G Corporation. There is something we need to discuss. As father and son. You may deny it, but I am your father. Don't worry because I don't have plans to capture you. I am not like Heihachi. I know there is no reason for you to trust me, but you have to. There is something you should know about your mother.

Attached, is a map to G Corporation.

Kazuya Mishima

I swallowed when I read the last line. My mother? How low could he get?! Using my mother to bait me! I read the letter once more. Is he actually serious? Maybe I could...NO! I slammed the laptop to a close. Suddenly, I saw Kazuya's face in front of me. I was so surprised that I almost fell off the bed. It took me around two seconds to realize it was only my reflection from the mirror. I shook my head. I looked like him when I'm angry.

Filled with anger and disgust, sick to my stomach after reading Kazuya's letter, I stood up sharply from bed and threw all my frustrations again on the punching bag.

**Chapter II**


	2. Relentless

"Obsession Possession" 

**Author's notes:** This story is set after Tekken 4 but is not related to Tekken 5 (though I am wishing it is) This fanfic is inspired from the song "Even In Death" by Evanescence and is from Jin Kazama's point of view. It is also the sequel to my first Tekken fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" so this has some relation to the Tekken Anime Movie. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter II: Relentless**

Another day, another letter. That Kazuya's so damn stubborn! Everyday, he sent the same letter and everyday, I would delete them. Soon, I grew tired of his countless e-mails and decided there and then to delete my mail account. I'd have to find some other way to go online without him tracing my whereabouts.

I sat in front of the computer and started the process of deletion. Before I could press the enter key however, another message came. Oh, what the heck! I might as well check it out.

Jin Kazama.

It's obvious by now that you will not accept my invitation. Hopefully, this will convince you otherwise.

Your mother had a gold locket which contained a picture of a woman and a baby. I assume she kept it and I believe, left the necklace with you.

If you wish to learn the secrets of that locket and more, reconsider my invitation. The locket will serve as your pass to the building. As with my other e-mails, I have attached a map.

Kazuya Mishima

My fingers flew to curl at the locket around my neck. My mother's precious golden locket. It was one of the few things I managed to salvage from the burnt ruins of our cottage all those years ago. How could he have known about this?! Mother and I were the only persons to ever see this necklace!

I opened the locket and stared hard at the picture of a kindly woman with dark brown hair, carrying a small baby in her arms. When I was a kid, I thought it was a picture of me and Mother but as I got older, I realized it wasn't. I had asked Mother several times about the picture but she would simply smile and say, "They're just your relatives, Jin."

Now that I think back, she never indicated this woman and baby to be related to her. Who are these people!? What does Kazuya have to do with this?!

Try as I might, I couldn't stop the message from eating away at me. It left me so distracted, I couldn't concentrate on my training. Damn that Kazuya!!! God Damn them all!!

A sudden ring of the phone disrupted my plagued thoughts. I quickly picked up the receiver and turned on the video feed. It was the woman receptionist of the condominium.

"Mr. Kazama, you have a long distance call," she beamed a wide, cheesy smile at me.

"Who is it?!" I asked impatiently.

"A Mr. Kazuya Mishima, sir. I'll connect you to him now."

"WHAT?! NO! Wait! Mi--"

"Hello, Jin Kazama," came that sinister voice I have come to know only too well. I glared with daggers at Kazuya's image from the video feed. "You're one slippery fish to catch but nothing a little advanced technology can't fix."

"What do you want?!" I snarled. I was about ready to haul the phone off the window.

"I see you do have the necklace," he commented, eyeing my locket which I immediately tucked beneath my shirt.

"How the hell do you know about this?!"

"If you would stop shouting for a while, maybe I'll tell you," he said in a stern voice. I gritted my teeth and tried to calm myself.

"That's better," he nodded. "Now, I will need you to come to my office. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Catching up to do?!" I echoed. "Who the hell do you think you are?! You're not my father!"

"Believe me, I am," he replied, his tone unchanged. "And you know it; so why bother denying?"

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE!!!" I screamed, unable to hold back my anger. "You abandoned Mother after you got her pregnant with me! You left her to die in Toshin's hands!!!"

Did I just see him wince? I wasn't sure, but he fell silent for a while before speaking again.

"Is that what she told you? That I left because of that?"

"No..." I curled my upper lip to a frown. Mother never told me anything about my father until I was sixteen but even then she hadn't explained much about her relationship with him.

"But what other reason could there be, anyway?!" I fired. "For all I know, you could have raped her!!"

"ENOUGH!" Kazuya thundered and stood up suddenly, bringing his chair to the floor. I saw him walk over to stare out the open window, his back towards me. When he turned to me again, a cold shiver ran down my spine. His right eye was glowing red. He let out a rather evil smirk.

"You're more like me than you could ever imagine, Jin Kazama," he drawled. "You let your anger override your thoughts so much, you forget about everything else...even the obvious fact that our prolonged conversation allows me to pinpoint your exact location."

My eyes widened. I did forget that but before I could cut off our communication, I heard the doors open. I craned my neck to see four tall men, in dark suits, barge into my room. They stood by the door like sentinels, their dark glasses concealing their eyes. I readied myself for a fight.

"Right on schedule," Kazuya spoke. "Don't worry. I sent them to escort you, not kill you."

"What makes you so sure I'd come quietly?!"

"You do want to know more about the locket, right?" he asked. I must've looked painfully contemplating for he added immediately, "And you might also want to learn more about your mother."

"You? Tell me about my mother?" I almost laughed. "What do you know about her, anyway? I bet you don't even remember her name."

"Jun Kazama is one very...unique...woman," he said through bated breath. I could see the veins straining on his forehead.

"You mean was! She's dead, thanks to YOU!"

"G6! Is the plane ready?" Kazuya asked, directing one of the men behind me.

"Everything's going according to plan, boss," one of the men answered. "Only thing missing is your son."

"I AM NOT HIS SON!!!"

"Oh, shut up!" Kazuya yelled. "Take him!"

"HEY!" I struggled as two of the men grabbed me by my arms.

"I don't want to have to result to force, Jin," Kazuya picked up his chair and sat on it again. "But if I have to..."

"FINE!" I flailed my arms out of the men's grasp. "I'll go. And if you think these losers can take me down..."

"I don't," he shook his head softly. "As I've said, they're only there to escort you. But of course, I equipped them with weapons just in case."

"Bullets don't work on me," I announced arrogantly.

"But tranquilizers do...remember?" Kazuya said with the same amount of arrogance. "Enough talk. I don't want to waste any more time. I'll be expecting you at around..." he looked at his wristwatch, "...seven o' clock tonight. Safe trip," he cut off from the line, leaving the screen blank.

"Time to go, Jin Kazama."

"It's Mister Jin Kazama to you!" I flared and walked over to my jacket.

"Lead the way!" I barked after I had prepared myself. "And keep your filthy hands to yourselves!" I marched past them, bumping their shoulders sharply along the way.

**Chapter III**


	3. Interrogation

"Obsession Possession" 

**Author's notes:** This story is set after Tekken 4 but is not related to Tekken 5 (though I am wishing it is) This fanfic is inspired from the song "Even In Death" by Evanescence and is from Jin Kazama's point of view. It is also the sequel to my first Tekken fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" so this has some relation to the Tekken Anime Movie. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter III: Interrogation**

"Mr. Kazama? We've arrived. Mr. Kazama? OW!!!"

THUD!!!

I turned groggily at the man sprawled on the aisle. I slowly brought my closed fist back down and rubbed my eyes. I looked out to the window. The plane had landed in some sort of high-tech hangar. I gazed again at the out cold man as his buddies tended to him. I stood up and walked past them towards the stairs.

When I exited the plane, I began moving in slow circles, taking in all the technology of the hangar. Workers, machines and robots scurried about performing task after task of who knows what. Most workers stopped to stare at me but when I stare back, they hastily return to their jobs.

"Just in time," Kazuya's voice echoed through the steel dome. I looked fiercely at him as he strolled towards me, his hands in his pocket, that arrogant smirk pasted on his scarred face. He was wearing a purple tuxedo under a black leather trench coat.

"Such a dirty look," he shook his head from side to side. "You are indeed, my son."

"I came here to talk only about the locket and my mother," I said through clenched teeth. "I didn't come here to spend quality time with a father I never had."

"Very well," he pivoted sharply, presenting me with his back. "Come this way."

I followed Kazuya towards an entrance, keeping a considerable distance from him. That way, I could avoid the impulse to strangle him. We then stepped inside an elevator.

"It's going to take a while for us to reach there, so if you have some questions, just ask" he said after closing the elevator door. The elevator itself was made of glass so I could see everything: high-tech machineries...experiments...the works. But the slow descent was really getting into my nerves.

"Where are we going? I thought big-shot executives like you have to have their offices at the top floors."

"We're not going to my office," Kazuya replied, seemingly oblivious to my sarcastic tone. "We're going somewhere else but I can't tell you where. Not yet anyway."

"By the looks of it, we're both going to hell," I quipped.

"Everyone's in their own personal hell," he stated. What was that note I heard in his voice? Disappointment? Regret?

"As you can see," he suddenly changed his tone into a business-like manner. "G Corporation has many levels of technological expertise that surpasses any other company...even the Mishima Zaibatsu. They cover research on almost every field but put particular interest on genetics."

"I don't want to talk about this corporation!" I fumed, taking out the locket from under my shirt and holding it out. "Are you gonna stall me with small talk or are you gonna tell me about this?!"

"Fine. Ask what you want."

"How do you know about this locket!?" I asked eager to learn the truth.

"I gave that to your mother," he answered nonchalantly.

"You gave..." I gaped at him in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

"What's so impossible about it?" Kazuya focused straight ahead. "That there, is a picture of me and my late mother...your grandmother."

I stared at the picture. Part of me didn't want to believe but his answer was plausible. Now I understand why Mother had referred to these people as just my relatives. They were never hers.

"Why did you give it to her, then?!"

"Before I tell you, I'll need you to answer some questions as well," he turned to me for confirmation. My silence told him to go ahead. "Now...how much do you know about me?"

"Not much until the fourth Iron Fist Tournament," I grimaced. "Now I wish I hadn't known about you."

"How much did your mother tell you about me?" he rephrased his question.

"Only that you died a long time ago," I answered truthfully. I would've added _'and it might've been better that way'_ but he shot another question.

"Why did she send you to Heihachi Mishima?"

"I don't know. I guess it's because after sensing her impending death, he's the only relative I had left. I know she was taking risks, but that was one of Mother's weaknesses. She was too trusting. She saw only the good in people and refused to acknowledge the darker side of things. That left her vulnerable to _ those with evil intentions_," I pounded the last four words.

"So...you think it's her weakness?" Kazuya narrowed his eyes at me.

"She trusted you, didn't she?!"

"Now you're speaking ill of her," he noted, causing me to swallow my words. I hadn't meant it that way.

"I happen to think that's one of her many strengths," he crossed his arms across his chest and faced forward again. "If not for it, you might never have been born."

"I don't care!" I gushed out angrily. "I wish she never met you! She was too good for the likes of you!"

"She's too good for this world," again, he used that strange tone. This time, I decided to ignore it.

"So how exactly did it all start, huh?! Did you drug her or did you just force her?!"

"Why do you assume I did such a thing?"

"Who wouldn't, anyway?! Plus, Mother never talked about you! She was probably ashamed."

"Never talked...?" he seemed thoughtful. Then, he let out a crooked smile. "I should've known," he looked at me, a renewed confidence in his voice. "If I did force her, as you insist I did, why did she keep that locket I gave her after all these years? Do you think a defiled woman would cherish keepsakes from her violator?"

I swallowed hard. What he said made sense. It brought a single brick down from my tower of hate. Kazuya bent his head down and closed his eyes.

"I first met your mother when I was a boy," he began. "I was training in Yakushima Forest with Heihachi when I saw her crying over a baby bunny. I tried to comfort her but Heihachi came and tore the locket off my neck. After that, he hauled me off the cliff. That left me a huge scar on my chest but I managed to survive the fall. Jun had witnessed everything and it traumatized her. She took the locket and for the next sixteen years, kept it with her."

My eyes widened. Kazuya could talk about such horrible events with no hesitation or emotion at all.

"I swore to myself that day that I would kill Heihachi. For sixteen years, I trained until I felt I was ready. I entered the Iron Fist Tournament and it was there that I met Jun again. She followed me around and even though I tried pushing her away, she was relentless. She felt obligated to _'release me from the evil'_ as she said. She also returned the locket to me. In the end, I wasn't able to set out my life long mission. Jun stopped me that time but strangely, I don't have much regrets."

So...Mother had stopped Kazuya from killing Heihachi just as she stopped me last time although unlike Kazuya, if I am to believe him, I deeply regretted my decision.

"After the tournament...Jun..." Kazuya began to trail off. I raised an eyebrow at him. There was that tone again. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Jun and I lived together for around three to four months after which, I left to fight my father one last time. I lost that battle," anger was in his voice when he said the latter sentence. "Thinking I was dead, he threw me down the volcano but the G Corporation took my body and revived me years later. Now, I'm one of their top executives."

"You were alive all this time and yet you never returned!?"

"Like I told you on the phone, I tend to let anger override my thoughts to the point that I forget everything else. Besides...I'm not myself most of the time."

"What do you mean?!"

"See this?" he pointed at his red eye. "This is the devil part of me; the part that was awakened after I was reborn. You have that part too so you should be able to understand how it can take over you. In fact, this is the first time I talk to you as Kazuya Mishima and not as Devil."

I recalled the time Kazuya and Heihachi had captured me. Though I was out cold, I had these vague impressions of the events that had unfolded. That time, Kazuya spoke with a deep, echoing voice...not at all like the one he was using now. And he was somewhat arguing with himself. The elevator suddenly made a small jolt.

"We're here," Kazuya declared, opening the glass doors and stepping out into a steel platform. I hurried after him, gaping at all the biological experiments encased in cylinders filled with some kind of liquid. It was just plain sick! All those animals...even dinosaurs!

"These are Humaida experiments!" I exclaimed, unable to hold back my shock and disgust. "It was banned by the Darwin Treaty over thirty years ago!"

"So?"

"This is illegal! No wonder you people kept it underground!"

"I have nothing to do with these junk," he denied. "It just happened to be located here but I don't give a damn about these things. I've sworn off it a long, long time ago."

"Then what are we doing here?!" I asked impatiently.

"To talk about your mother," Kazuya had a mysterious glint in his red eye as he began pressing numbers at a panel to open the massive platinum door in front of us.

**Chapter IV**


	4. Genes

"Obsession Possession" 

**Author's notes:** This story is set after Tekken 4 but is not related to Tekken 5 (though I am wishing it is) This fanfic is inspired from the song "Even In Death" by Evanescence and is from Jin Kazama's point of view. It is also the sequel to my first Tekken fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" so this has some relation to the Tekken Anime Movie. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter IV: Genes**

Kazuya and I walked inside a very dark room but by the way my footsteps echoed through the walls, I presumed it was large. The light from the open door behind us provided the only illumination to the room as Kazuya walked over to a metal desk and flipped on a lamp. Then, the doors closed. The dim light from the lamp showed a very eerie glow to Kazuya's already frightening expression. He took off his leather trench coat and purple blazer, hanging them on a nearby coat rack. He pulled out a chair and sat himself by the desk.

"Sit," he gestured at a chair in front of him. I curled my lip and sat down.

"Well?" I snapped when he didn't speak. "What else are you gonna tell me?!"

"What else do you want to know?" he was practically whispering.

"I still can't understand what Mother saw in you!" I snarled. "I don't think I'll ever understand it!"

"Truth be told, I want to ask her that myself," he chortled, his lips curling into a slight smile. "She took me in without question, fed me, housed me, clothed me...and comforted me. She's so special. I don't think I'll ever find another woman like her..."

"Ha!" I cried out. "You probably had tons of women before and after her!"

"No," he narrowed his eyes at me again. He put both his elbows on the desk and templed his hands over his mouth. "She was the only woman to ever acknowledge my existence or show me compassion and because of that, I put her to such a high pedestal, no other woman could ever compare to her."

His tone left me speechless this time. Was Mother really like that in his eyes? If so, could he have loved her in his own way?

"Jun...Jun, Jun, Jun," he mumbled again and again, standing up to pace slowly around the desk. He took a deep, raspy breath. "Did she ever tell you the significance of your birth?"

"She thought I was the best thing that ever happened to her life," I glared at him. "But YOU think I'm just a source of power because of this devil gene you passed on to me! What do you need me for, anyway?! I'm only a half-devil! You on the other hand are whole! You have all the power you'll ever need!"

"It's not as simple as that, Jin," he swiveled his cold eyes at me. "When Jun and I...when you were conceived, part of Devil's spirit was left to you. This weakened him and that's why he's after you so watch out."

"You speak of Devil as if he's a completely different person."

"He is," Kazuya was breathing rather heavily now, his red eye constantly flickering. "In fact, he's trying to break out but I can handle him. Anyway, I'm getting out of topic. The point is, you have something I don't. It is that part of you that I need: your other half."

"My other half?" my face twisted in confusion. "What possible use could you have for my human half?!"

"Human..." he shook his head and leaned against the desk. "Jun isn't human. She never was."

I listened keenly. If he were to tell me my mother was like him too, I was more than ready to kill him. If he even tries to point out that fact...things are gonna get messy. I tightened my fists in anticipation.

"Jun...is an angel," he spoke. I loosened my fists. Did he just say that? A small shudder reverberated through my stomach until I finally broke out in a fit of laughter.

"I see nothing funny with what I said," he sounded insulted.

"Angel," I snorted. "Extreme compliments like those sound funny coming from a man like you! Is that word even in your dictionary?!" I then turned serious. "Mother wasn't just an angel. She was a saint."

"I didn't mean that as a compliment!" Kazuya flared, marching back to his seat. "It's the truth. She _is_ an angel. Haven't you ever wondered about your wings even though they're black?!"

I plunged into silence. My wings. My black wings. I've never really thought about it that much. These wings weren't exactly devil-like. Is it true? Was my mother really an angel in all actuality?

"Jun is the angel sent to defeat Devil," Kazuya explained. "That meant we should never have been together but by accepting me into her arms, she ironically succeeded in defeating him. By bearing you, she weakened Devil, leaving him to live a half-life in _my_ body...a parasite."

"You're saying...Mother had this...angel gene or something?!"

"Yes. That's your other half."

"That's ridiculous!"

"Think about it more and you will see I am not joking," Kazuya opened a champagne bottle I hadn't even noticed 'til then and poured a glass for himself.

"Fine!" I said, impatient by all the time wasted. "Let's say for a minute that I do believe you. What do you need my angel gene for, anyway?! And why do you keep saying _'Jun is'_ or _'your mother is'_ when Mother died a long time ago?!"

"That's where you're wrong, my son..." he hissed, setting his empty glass aside. I heard a subtle click of a switch.

"Jun...is alive."

At that moment, small lights began blinking from the walls of the room. Light from beneath a cylinder located at the center of the room began to glow, illuminating the liquid within its vertical form. But what shocked me the most was what I saw floating inside...

**Chapter V**


	5. Obsessed

"Obsession Possession" 

**Author's notes:** This story is set after Tekken 4 but is not related to Tekken 5 (though I am wishing it is) This fanfic is inspired from the song "Even In Death" by Evanescence and is from Jin Kazama's point of view. It is also the sequel to my first Tekken fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" so this has some relation to the Tekken Anime Movie. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter V: Obsessed**

"MOTHER!!!"

I ran towards the cylinder and began pawing at the structure. I couldn't believe it! After all these years! My mother's body! Found at last! I didn't dare take my eyes off her, afraid that this was nothing but a dream.

Mother didn't look a day older than thirty-eight: her age when Toshin came to attack. If anything, I thought she looked younger. Her raven hair floated around her shoulders, the hem of her long, pure white dress also waving along with the bubbles that rose from the bottom of the cylinder. She appeared to be in a very, very deep sleep.

"She's absolutely breathtaking, isn't she?" Kazuya sighed, a crooked smile on his face. "I had to buy a new dress for her since the other one was burned. White is definitely the color for her..."

"You get her out of this thing NOW!!!" I demanded.

"I can't..."

"WHY?!" I grabbed fiercely at his collar.

"Because that would kill her!" he thundered, slapping my hands away. "She is alive, but barely. G Corporation is doing everything they can to revive her but so far, we've only managed to be successful at preserving what little life she has left."

I backed away, leaning against the desk to support my wobbly knees. My heart was pounding hard. Alarm bells were ringing in my head. I couldn't even think straight. All of this...it was all too sudden and astonishing. Never in my wildest dreams, did I see this coming.

Kazuya came up in front of me, blocking my view of Mother's slumbering form. His face was hidden in the shadows.

"Do you have any more questions...Son?"

I was too much in awe to acknowledge his reference to me as "Son".

"H-How did you...when did you...why did you..."

"Sixteen years after I was taken in by the G Corporation, I decided to return to Yakushima Forest but when I got there..." Kazuya stopped abruptly from his explanation. I saw him close his eyes and bite his lower lip. "When I got there, the house was burnt to cinders. I asked the locals who had gathered there about what happened. They didn't know, but that's when I learned about you..." he strode towards the cylinder and touched it lightly with his palm.

"I was quite surprised to learn that I had a son but at that time, only one impulse crossed my mind: looking for Jun."

"And you found her?!" I asked loudly. "But...I had double, even triple checked the debris! How could I have missed her?!"

"She wasn't in the house or anywhere near it for that matter..." he craned his neck towards me, presenting me with his profile. "I found her in a very special place...the--"

"The edge of the cliff..." I mumbled, cutting him off. I saw his eyes widen.

"How do you know about that? Did she tell you about it?"

"No," I shook my head softly. "But she goes there almost every afternoon to stare at the sunset. She could sit there for hours without saying a word but she would always have this smile on her lips."

"She would do that, wouldn't she? How very like her to do that," Kazuya chuckled. "Anyway, that's where I found her. She was on the brink of death but I managed to save her. And as you can see, she's here now...where she'll be safe forever..." he ran his palm down the structure, gazing intently at my mother.

"Safe?!" I stood up and walked towards him. "Look at her! She's practically dead!"

"And that's exactly why I brought you here!" Kazuya fired. "It is your blood...your essence that I will need to bring her back."

"My...blood?"

"The truth is...before we could secure her to this chamber, she died. She had lost so much blood and Toshin had absorbed her essence...her life force," he sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against the glass.

"What?!" I was now more confused than ever. "Didn't you just say she's still alive?!"

"Oh, she is..." a sinister smile spread through his lips. "I did something about that. I transfused some of my blood into her system and with it, some of Devil's essence. That is what's keeping her alive now."

At that moment, Mother's eyes fluttered. I watched as her eyelids opened slightly. I grew cold. Mother's eyes...they weren't the same black pearls I had loved to look into as a child. Her pupils shone an eerie golden glow. Then, I noticed something black on her upper arm. My eyes grew wider than ever. On Mother's right shoulder, was the very tattoo I had on my left shoulder: the tattoo that symbolized my link to Devil.

"Awake again, my love?" Kazuya whispered, his eyes transfixed to that of my mother's. "Don't worry...soon, you will be complete. And when that happens...we can live together forever. Fate and Destiny shall never be able to tear us apart...never again..." he turned his narrow eyes my way and smirked.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!?!" I ran and tackled Kazuya to the floor, my hands tightening around his broad neck. He let out a resonating laugh.

"Such rudeness," he cackled. "Don't you think that would hurt your mother's feelings?"

I stared back at the cylinder. Mother's half-open golden eyes were indeed on us. I let go of Kazuya's neck and sat away from him. He staggered up and patted his shirt.

"I'll do anything to make her live..." he stated. "...even if it means turning her into one of us..."

"YOU'RE SICK!" I spat. "I won't allow it! I'd rather die than have Mother live like us!" I stood up and readied my fists. I was prepared to kill him if I had to. Suddenly, I saw movement in the cylinder. I looked up to see Mother, mouthing my name, the small bubbles escaping her lips.

"She's calling on to you..." Kazuya nodded. He wrapped his arms around the glass enclosure and pressed his cheek against it. I saw Mother mouth out _ "Kazuya."_ I didn't know if it was me, but I thought I saw her smile lovingly at him.

"Sleep now, my love..." Kazuya hushed and kissed the surface of the glass. "You will need all the rest you can get. Someday soon...you and I will be together again..."

As if she heard, Mother slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Kazuya hugged her container a while longer before turning to face me again.

"She's still very weak," he sounded pretty exhausted. "But with your help, she will live again. Just do what I did and transfuse some of your blood and Devil essence to her."

"NO!!!"

"I don't want to lose her again anymore than you do! You do want her to live, don't you?!"

I slammed my fists hard against the desk and began pacing. I can't believe I was actually considering this! I'd want nothing more than to see my mother alive but if she becomes like me and Kazuya...DAMN IT! Why does everything have to be so complicated?!

"Isn't there any way to revive her without turning her into a devil?!" I snapped my head towards Kazuya, only to find him hugging the cylinder again.

"Stop with your groveling already!!" I shouted, but he didn't seem to hear me. His eyes were sewn shut. He was breathing heavily and he was clawing at his chest.

"Kazuya?!" I tentatively approached him. He didn't respond. He couldn't respond. He was shuddering now. I could see sweat pouring furiously from his forehead. His mouth was hanging open, gasping for breath. Then, his labored breathing ceased. He stood up and slowly swerved his head towards my direction. Both his eyes were blazing red. In a flash, he grabbed me by the neck, lifting me from the ground.

"Kazama Jin..." he spoke in a fearsome tone. He then broke out into a fit of hysterics. "Ha ha ha ha! I didn't think it would be this easy to catch you! I had expected you to be more of a challenge."

I tried to speak but I could only manage a gurgling sound. He was tightening his hold on my neck. My vision began to blur but I could still make out his eyes...those horrible crimson eyes.

Then, I felt his fingers loosen its grip, leaving me to crumple down on the floor. I sputtered and coughed, massaging my neck. Kazuya was on all fours, grunting in pain.

"K-Kazuya..." he growled, sparks of electricity spewing from his massive form. "W-what are you doing?! AAAAGGH!!!" he closed his eyes shut again. When he raised his head, the glow from his eyes was iridescent.

"J-Jin! G-Go! NOW!!!" Kazuya fell down the floor, crossing his arms over his chest. The buttons of his shirt had come undone, allowing me full view of his massive scar. Like his eyes, it let out a pulsating red light. "I...can't...hold him back much longer! GO!"

I started to back off but I was mesmerized by what was happening. Kazuya continued to scream and flail his arms around like a maniac, his body sparkling with that cackling white and purple light. Through the intense self struggle, I could hear the exchange of spiteful words from the two persons living inside a single body.

"Damn you, Kazuya! You've done enough damage already! It's time to give me my due!!!"

"NO!!! Jun needs him!"

"I need him! You gave him something that was mine!"

"JIN! Damn it! I told you to GO!"

"What about Mother?!" I yelled back. "She'll die!!"

"If Devil gets you, she will! Don't worry! I swear I won't let him hurt her! GO!!!!" Kazuya roared and kicked at something on the side of the desk. A whirring sound cut through the air, making me look up. A hundred or so feet above us, the roof opened, revealing the full moon. I looked at Kazuya and Mother one last time before spreading my wings and flying off into the night.

**Chapter VI**


	6. Memoirs

"Obsession Possession" 

**Author's notes:** This story is set after Tekken 4 but is not related to Tekken 5 (though I am wishing it is) This fanfic is inspired from the song "Even In Death" by Evanescence and is from Jin Kazama's point of view. It is also the sequel to my first Tekken fanfic, "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" so this has some relation to the Tekken Anime Movie. Rated G

**Disclaimer:** Jin Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and all Tekken characters are the property of NAMCO. This is only a fan fiction from the imagination of an obsessed fan. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter VI: Memoirs**

The bus slowed to a stop in front of the path leading to the forest of Yakushima. Yes, I was finally back in Japan. Unfortunately, I can only manage a short visit. I knew I was taking a great risk returning to the place of my birth, but there was something I felt I had to do.

I paid my fare and stepped out of the bus, inhaling the fresh scent of pine while the afternoon breeze played with strands of my dark hair. I took out the gold locket and once again, gazed at the picture of my grandmother and her infant son. Letting out a short breath, I tucked the necklace back inside my shirt and trekked down the path.

It had been well over a week after I narrowly escaped Devil...thanks to my father. Yes, my father. I have come to accept that fact wholeheartedly now. Though I am still quite resentful about a few things, I don't hate him as much as I did. Maybe it's because...he had loved my mother and still does. Everything I witnessed in the underground lab within the G Corporation proved that. It may be a strange, obsessive love, but it is love nonetheless. It more than made up for some of his mistakes and it made me feel better about myself.

Three days ago, I worked up the guts to send an e-mail to my father, asking about Mother's well-being. His response was quick and obviously hurriedly typed, as if he didn't want anyone to know he was writing to me:

she's fine. there has been some significant progress. she's awake more often now. i think it had something to do about your visit last time.

the researchers told me that your angel gene can have a great impact on Jun's health. i cant tell you the full details now. i'll tell you all of it after the tournament. for now, use a public computer when you contact me. i still have to work on subduing devil.

K.

I quickened my steps until I was practically running through the woods. The twigs and fallen branches cracked beneath my pounding feet with each step I took. I have to hurry. I have to reach there before sundown. Then maybe I could finally see the why that place was so special for my mother...and maybe even my father. After all, he did search for her there: something I hadn't even thought of.

I broke away from the woods, basking under the rays of the setting sun. I walked over to the edge of the ravine. The place was absolutely enchanting, but I already knew that. I have been here with Mother so many times before and still I couldn't see why this place had been important to her.

A strong gust of wind blew from behind me. I turned and saw Mother, standing underneath a nearby tree, her white kimono waving as she held her loving smile. I blinked hard and she was gone.

No. I didn't think I was hallucinating. Mother was surely trying to tell me something. I walked over to the tree and knelt beside it. I touched the ground with my palm and at that moment, a bizarre impulse overwhelmed me.

I grabbed a flat rock and began pounding at the soft earth, occasionally using my hands to dig through the stones. I had gotten to around four or five inches when I hit something hard and hollow. I dug some more until I unearthed a wooden box. I recognized it to be the time capsule Mother had buried here when I was sixteen, a few days before Toshin attacked. It had a lock but it was so old I was able to unlatch it easily. I opened the box and found several papers inside a plastic bag.

I untied the bag and ruffled through its neatly arranged contents. There were several pictures of my mother and father: Mother strolling on the lake, my father preparing the boat, both of them in an obvious self-picture struggling not to get their faces off the frame, my father fishing, my mother tending to the garden...just simple pictures of the everyday life of a couple. No special occasion or whatever but it brought a wide smile to my face. My father hadn't lied. They had lived together and even though my father had that permanently angry look, I thought I could see a slight smile on his lips, showing he had been very happy with my mother. But what really caught my attention was a small envelope.

The envelope was already yellow on the sides. I picked it up carefully, afraid that it might crumble in my hands. I opened the flap and took out a piece of paper. It was a letter from my father to my mother.

Jun,

By the time you read this, I'd have gone far away so please don't come after me. I know, from past experiences, that you would go to the ends of the Earth just to look for me but there are reasons why I had to leave you. I assure you that if I had a choice, I would never leave your side.

You may be confused and maybe even angry, but you have to understand. For the past two days, a lot of things have happened and so much truth was revealed. All these got me to thinking of our future and after much deliberation I realized that there are some things that needed to be taken care of to secure that future.

When my father's mercenaries came for me that day, I almost lost you. Just the thought of losing you appalls me. I can't let that happen again. My father is relentless. He will do anything to hurt me...even if it means dragging innocents like you into the picture. He won't stop until he sees me dead and so, I've decided to confront him one last time. With him gone, we can live free from all anxieties. You may be against it, but I have to do this. I vowed to protect you and I don't intend to go back on that promise.

Today, as I watched you in your sleep, I couldn't help but think how lucky I am to have spent the last several months in your arms. I don't deserve you, Jun. You're too good. Too pure and innocent. I on the other hand, am a creature of darkness. And yet, you welcomed me into your life not with hesitation, loathing and disgust, but with love, kindness and warmth. For that, I am eternally grateful.

For now, I am asking you to keep your lips sealed about me. That way, my father can never trace you. Tell your relatives what you must but just be careful with what you reveal.

I don't know why I can't say it outright. I can't even write it down. Maybe it's because I can't find the words to describe it but I do hope you know how I feel about you.

I promise I'll return to you someday. I may not know when, but I will come back. Until then, please wait for me.

Kazuya

I bent my head down and closed my eyes as a gentle breeze swayed through the green grass. Slowly, I began to return these precious memoirs back in the box and put it inside my backpack. Somehow, I knew Mother would have wanted me to keep it.

I stood by the cliff and watched the sun sink down the mountains. Today, questions were answered while others began to surface. I still don't know why this cliff had been dear to my parents. Maybe it's because this was where their destinies entwined. As for me, this place gives me a sense of belonging...of security...of safety...of contentment...and of life. Strangely, this place makes me feel alive.

_"Wait for me, Mother...Father..."_ I thought as a flock of cranes flew above me, following the rays of the fading sunlight._ "I swear I'll make this family whole again..."_

**THE END**

A/N: Though this isn't as good as the prequel, I hope you enjoyed it. I want this to be part of Tekken 5...maybe the ending of Tekken 5 or something. I'm wishing, I know. But doesn't every author in wish? Hehehe. Boy! If Jin knew what happened in that place...hihihi! That's why he felt alive. Don't know what I'm talking about? Why don't you read "As Purity Lay in the Arms of Evil" ? I'll be making a new version of that one soon, through the eyes of Kazuya.


End file.
